


Life and Life Again

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, canon!au, canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus comes to collect the newest doppelganger from Whitmore and finds a fiery blue-eyed blonde waiting for him.</p><p>Day Three of Spring Klaroline AU Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Life Again

When Klaus Mikaelson first hears about the newest doppelganger, he is astonished. Those Petrova doppelgangers really are cockroaches, aren’t they? They are completely unable to stop clinging to the barest of life, only to then survive and have children! 

No wonder the Mikaelsons, except Elijah, of course, hate the whole lot of them. Even Death is no obstacle for them. 

So he boards his plane, flies into Richmond, and drives his rental SUV down to Whitmore College, passing the place of his birth and childhood.

How ironic is it that he is returning there to collect the doppelganger who is from Mystic Falls, the place his Tatia died to bind his werewolf side? The place his mother cast the spell that turned he and his siblings into eternal creatures of the night? The place where Niklaus died and Klaus was born?

Klaus does not do well to dwell on his past. Instead, he thinks of his coming plans.

The doppelganger was orphaned at the tender age of sixteen, her parents, only brother, and aunt going drowning in the river after their car went overboard one tragic night.

She has no family to speak of now except for distant Gilberts in Denver, Colorado. Klaus has heard rumors of an estranged paternal uncle who hunted vampires with a magic revival ring but met a nasty death at the hands of a Ripper.

Little Elena Gilbert lives in an apartment on the campus of Whitmore with an ordinary mortal friend and is incredibly isolated.

Hence, Klaus believes that this study be an easy, slightly more advanced, snatch-and-erase. Grab the doppelganger, and send in some of his minions and witch allies to compel and erase all traces of her existence away.

No need for it to get messy.

~  
Klaus Mikaelson finds himself in front of a drab apartment door painted a stained white. The condition of the door proclaims that the inside of the apartment will be as equally dull and shabby as the door.

He knocks in two quick successions, the door’s hollow wood splintering under the force of his blows. He waits patiently, keep count of the moments that tick by before there is sound on the other side of the door of footsteps approaching with the click-clack of heeled shoes.

“Who is it?” a feminine voice calls cautiously, one that definitely does not belong to a Petrova doppelganger.

“Hey,” Klaus responds in a gruff Midwestern accent, his voice flowing smoothly despite the unfamiliar accent. “I’m from Student Housing. They sent me to check up on the residents of this apartment, something about a surprise house check. Is an Elena Gilbert there? The residence is registered under her name.”

There is a stark pause as Klaus wonders if he said something inaccurate and will now have to force his way in. That would become a little more complicated than he’d like.

“Actually,” the voice comments coolly. “The apartment is leased under my name.” Despite that, the door is opened anyway by a girl of roughly twenty years.

Klaus surveys her attentively for a moment before turning his focus to the living room of the apartment.

She is pretty in a forgettable type of way; if you are not staring her in the flesh, she will fade from your mind. Pale gold hair that falls in loose curls, azure blue eyes, and smooth ivory skin. Slim and petite.

But his gaze passes over her, and soon she is forgotten.

“Can I help you?” she asks in irritation, most likely wondering what a man in his mid-twenties is doing on a college campus.

Klaus lets his natural accent fall through. “Invite me in, sweetheart,” he orders briskly as his dark blue eyes hold hers in a magnetic stare, her pupils dilating as she falls under his compulsion.

“Come on in,” she repeats dully, robotically. 

“Care?” comes a voice from behind the girl, the doppelganger’s voice. The newest carbon copy emerges from a hallway, appearing into the view of the living room and in the view of Klaus. She is exactly alike to her successors, flawless olive skin, dark curtain of hair, doe eyes that blink innocently in confusion. “Caroline? Who’s at the door?”

“Some guy from Housing,” the girl, Caroline, says, regaining some of her former coolness.

“Miss Gilbert,” Klaus parries effortlessly as he steps over the threshold and into the apartment. “I would like to talk to you about your major, Pre-Med, I believe. Housing would like to relocate you closer to the hospital where you intern.”

“Okay?” Little Elena Gilbert replies hesitantly, her hair falling into her face until an elegant hand brushes some thick locks away.

He takes another step closer to her, his eyes dilating in compulsion as he begins to order, “You are to come with me without complaint. You will remain calm and obedient-” Klaus falters when an incisive stab of agony pierces his body, right where his heart is. He glances down to a thin wooden stake penetrating his heart cleanly as he falls onto his knees with a grunt.

Elena screams in apprehension as Klaus finally hits the ground with a thud, body lying limp as the paralysis overtakes his lower half.

There is the motion of someone climbing over him, and when Caroline squats besides him, eyes blazing, he realizes that he has overlooked the girl.

“Newsflash, asshole!” she states spunkily. “I can’t be compelled.”

Klaus gazes up at her in apprehensive, gasping, “Who are you?”

“I hunt monsters like you,” she growls as his vision darkens.

~  
He stirs back into the land of the living silently as conversation filters into his ears.

“I told you, Elena. Vampires are real, and they will murder us ruthlessly, without a batting an eye. Did you not see that asshole? He would have taken you away if I hadn’t killed him!” Caroline explains passionately. 

“I understand, Care,” Elena responds warily. “But what do we do with his body? I don’t want it rotting on our couch.”

“We burn it!” Caroline declares. “We wait for nightfall, and then we burn his body in the woods.”

Elena sighs impatiently. “Can we at least move him off the couch or something?”

“Fine,” Caroline agrees decisively. 

Klaus’ eyes snap open at the sound of coming footsteps, and he flashes into the corner in a blurry streak.

“Where did his body go?” Caroline demands in shock. “Where did he go, Elena? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, Caroline,” the doppelganger states in false calm, though Klaus can pick up on her heart beat racing unusually in panic.

“Then where did he go?” Caroline repeats a bit more harshly, exclaiming, “Dead bodies don’t just stand up and stumble away!”

Elena gasps.

“No, they don’t,” Klaus agrees as he seizes Caroline by her neck, pulling her into him, back to chest. “Don’t you agree, sweetheart?”

She stiffens immediately, not even bothering to struggle against what she knows will be a grip of iron. “I killed you,” she states plainly. “You were dead.”

“A simple stake will not kill me, sweetheart.” He gazes upon her in open amusement. “It did pinch if that gives you satisfaction.”

Now, she shoves against his hands for a brief movement, the feel of her body against his doing wonders for his arousal. Caroline relaxes against his chest mere second later in defeat, inquiring, “What kind of monster are you, anyway?”

“A monster that cannot be killed by the likes of you.” Klaus’ head snaps to the door. “Uh, uh, uh, Elena love. If you attempt to escape, I will snap your little friend’s neck.”

“That won’t kill me,” Caroline snarks brazenly. 

“I will feed her my blood beforehand,” he threatens, steel edge to his voice.

Elena freezes in her tracks from where she was attempting to flee out the open apartment door, fearful under the spotlight of Klaus’ vigilant gaze. She eventually drifts closer inside the living room, eyeing Caroline with concern.

“I have plans for you, my dear,” he tells the doppelganger soberly who pales considerably.

“I will never let you take her!” Caroline cries confidentially. 

“Feeble words, sweetheart.” He strokes an elegant hand tenderly down Caroline’s smooth, rounded cheek. Klaus whirls her around to face him, reassessing her attentively.

Her hair shines sunshine gold under the streaming light of the midday sun. Her eyes have taken on a whole new persona. They blaze blue flames with ferocity, anger, hatred, and a hint of fear.

Fear. Klaus smirks proudly. He loves fear in his victims. “Such fire. Such fire in you, love. It would be a shame to let it burn out as a mortal life,” he laments to Caroline who glares at him mutely. 

Under Elena’s silent rapt attention, he tears into his wrist, flesh crumbling as blood oozes to the surface of his skin. Klaus holds his wrist forcefully to Caroline’s lips and pinches her nostrils shut. 

Despite her struggles, she is forced eventually to breath in with her mouth and unintentionally swallow some of his thick blood.

Klaus releases her and steps back, eyeing the crimson smears around her pink lips. “Vampirism will suit you,” he tells her as his hands enclose around her throat, her hateful azure gaze burned into his memory forever. Elena screams shrilly in horror as there is a crunch when Caroline’s neck snaps and tumbles to the floor lifelessly.


End file.
